Once Upon a Broken Heart
by 4 ever inuyasha and kagome
Summary: (Songfic Once upon a broken heart) Kagome is alone waiting for Inuyasha to come back form looking for Kikyo,when he gets back telling her about Kikyo wanting him, Kagome runaway to the well hearing her Mp 3 player getting what she wanted when she was with Inuyasha. (THIS IS MY FIRST ONE I WROTE SO I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB *-*)


**_UNDERLINE WORDS IS THE SONG_**

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the song

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Kagome waiting for Inuyasha alone who run off to see if Kikyo was around. The rest went to get some food. She took out her Mp 3 player to see if a song would calm her down. She saw her favorite song. Before she was able to push play she herd a noise coming in the bush. She got her bow and arrow and load it up.

'' WHO'S THERE!'' Kagome with her arrow move closer the noise she herd, she saw a her favored dog ears and knew who it was. '' Inuyasha?'' Inuyasha came out. '' Did you see her?'' Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha when she said that '' Yeah but she ask me to go with her to hell.'' Kagome thrown off she felt a huge pain inside of her.

''Are you?'' ''I don't want to see her gone but I cant leave you so if it is OK that I could...''Kagome started to run pass Inuyasha. For humans like her she couldn't keep on running forever. They where out of the village so she slow down. She stop to a tree to get out a Mp 3 player again and put on the song and walk again to the well.

**_INTERMENT_**

_** Once upon a broken heart**_  
_**I was walkin**__**g alone in the dark**_

_**Looking for the way to start all over again**_  
_**But what I would not give for a friend**_  
_**There is no love in my life**_  
_**There is no light in my eyes**_

Kagome walking until she got out of the village that everyone was a sleep. ''I think I was a little harsh on just running off like that with out knowing what he was going to say, like he wasn't going to go until he turns into a full demon and kill Naraku then he could go with Kikyo what was I thinking he doesn't like me at all I to him is only a shard detector.''

_**The tears that I always had cried and cried**_  
_**Seemed like they never will end**_

Kagome stopped to the sacred tree where Inuyasha was pin by Kikkyo '' I always put up with him, I always do everything for him why is he even love a dead person it is not like she would be here to give him happiness or have a family with, why her?'' Kagome started to cry which for some reason it hurt her to cry. '' Is this a goodbye Inuyasha or is this is you are going to get me and hurt me again or use me?''

_**And I never had believed that fairy tales came true**_  
_**But now I know that they do**_  
_**Now that I had found you, and now that I am here with you**_  
_**Just look at the sunshine, and you had**_  
_**showed me a world**_  
_**That I could never seen and**_  
_**I woke up and fell into a dream**_  
_**Happily ever after just took its time**_  
_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

''Why did I ever meet him if this would hurt so much, why did I have to fall in the well I wish I never here in the first place?!'' Kagome began to move but tripped on a root, blood started to show from her knee but she didn't care about it but she got up she was almost to the well she thought, she ran to the well and sat on it.

_**Long ago and far away**_  
_**I could never dream of that day**_  
_**Your love would come my way and stay**_  
_** And sweep me away **_

''I never knew how it hurts to be like this it would be better for me to leave her and never come back to the past.'' Kagome got the shards form her neck and threw them in the floor. '' I might never come back if I don't have the shards with me and the only way is Inuyasha getting me form my era.'

_**and I had never believed fairy tales came true'**_  
_**But now I know that they do**_  
_**Now that I had found you, and now that I am here with you**_  
_**Just look at the sunshine, and you had **_  
_**Showed me a world**_  
_**That I **__**could never **__**seen**_  
_**I woke up and fell into a dream**_  
_**Happily ever after just took its time**_  
_**Once upon this broken heart of mine**_

Kagome sat there crying lightly letting every tear drop '' I want him to know I love him but he loves Kikyo...''

''So am I in love with a girl who is dead in life and is dead in my heart don't you think that you should have let me tell you ALL of the story wench?'' Inuyasha stood over her. Kagome looked at him when he grab her ears plugs and kiss her in the lips

_**this is the way a fairy tale feels**_  
_**This the way that I know it's real**_  
_**Because this is the way my broken heart heals**_

Kagome was surprise but kiss him back. They where in the ground Inuyasha on the floor and Kagome on top of him. They pull back for air. Kagome's hair was messy and Inuyasha outer cloth was open. '' Inuyasha, how did you know I would be here and how you know i was referring to Kikyo?'' Inuyasha look at her ''I kinda followed you here are you OK?'' Kagome nodded and blush.

_**And I had never believed fairy tales came true**_  
_**But now I know that they do**_  
_**Now that I had found you, and now that I'm here with you**_  
_**Just look at the sunshine, and you**_  
_**Showed me a world**_  
_**That I could never seen**_  
_**I woke up and fell into a dream**_  
_**Happily ever after just took its time**_  
_**Once upon this broken heart of mine **_

So you followed me here and you heard everything I said when I was coming?'' Inuyasha chuckled ''I sure did and just to tell you...'' Inuyasha kiss Kagome again. '' I love you Kagome.'' Kagome threw her arms in his neck and kiss him on his check. ''And I love you Inuyasha"


End file.
